User blog:Truth Bullets/Destiny Ascendants and the Ascendant Realm
This blog will aim to cover all the abilities Ascendant characters should have. Before I go too deep into this though, I'd like to confirm what an Ascendant is. Put simply by Oryx: So if you're part of the Hive and can make it into the Ascendant Realm, you gain these attributes. I should also note that it doesn't matter what level of the Hive you're in. Verse fodder, the Thrall, can become Ascendants as well. Finally, if you are an Ascendant, not only do you get access to Throne Worlds, but you also also embody concepts related to your character traits. You exist both as an Ascendant, and as a soul. Your soul is a concept basically. Ascendant Realm Cosmology The Ascendant Realm is a multiverse housing the many Throne Worlds of the Hive's Ascendants. These are countless in number, and also exist outside the material universe. Not only are these said to be countless, but there's also an infinite amount of Hive, meaning there would be an infinite amount of Ascendants and an infinite amount of Throne Worlds as well. However, there isn't a baseline infinite amount. In fact, there's an uncountably infinite amount. The Ascendant Realm also particularly contains a unique preferred theme, where it functions under different cosmological concepts than our universe. Specifically, eleven axioms underpin this multiverse. An axiom is defined as "a statement or proposition which is regarded as being established, accepted, or self-evidently true." It is synonymous of course with "principle." So it's safe to say that these eleven principles define the Ascendant Realm. It should also be noted that, in regards to the Ascendant Realm, the word "axiom" can be substituted with "truth," as both are the same. So whenever the word "truth", or a term relating to truth such as "tautological" is used, it is typically referring to principles via the axioms of the Ascendant Realm. It's antithesis, a lie, or a falsehood, would not be a principle. In fact, it is implied that if an Ascendant makes something into a lie, it's destroyed. I should also note that while the term "truth" is used to refer to principles, it is not always referring to the greater eleven axioms of the Ascendant Realm. One example is when Akka creates the truth of Oryx not being strong enough to defeat him, and Oryx passively makes this a falsehood, thus negating it. This is never referenced as a big or important axiom within the Ascendant Realm. Another, perhaps better example, is that Oryx says the creation of a Throne World is "truth-telling," or defining a principle. Given that there are uncountably infinite Throne Worlds and not uncountably infinite axioms defining the Ascendant Realm, we must denote that these eleven axioms transcend typical principles. Also, the spaces between Throne Worlds invokes death. This death killed Ir Anuk and Ir Halak, who were unaffected by their Deathsongs, which invoke death for Ascendants. This means their Deathsongs invoke conceptual death, and that the death caused by spaces outside of Throne Worlds is greater than even that. Finally, the way in which these Throne Worlds exist with one another is that they each exist in a string, progressively getting worst as they are hosted by more terrible fiends. Clearly, Crota is not the most powerful Ascendant. However this is not to say he is the weakest Ascendant either: Thrall are the verse fodder, and they are easily surpassed by him. It is safe to say that, since this is in the past, before Ascendant Thrall are ever even seen, that at the time he was the weakest, but not anymore. That's it really. There's not much to be said about the Ascendant Realm, as the Throne Worlds are far more complex in nature. The basics are: *The Ascendant Realm is a multiverse outside of our universe *It holds an uncountably infinite number of Throne Worlds *It functions off of eleven axioms, or principles *Anything relating to truth in the Ascendant Realm is referring to principles *The main eleven axioms transcend average principles *The Throne Worlds exist in a string progressively getting more terrible *The spaces between Throne Worlds in the Ascendant Realm invoke death greater than the concept of death itself Throne World Cosmology Perhaps Throne Worlds are more complex than the Ascendant Realm itself. To define Throne Worlds, firstly, these are confirmed to be alternate realities: Meaning each Throne World is its separate space-time continuum. Every Ascendant has their own Throne World. This is a result of their power as an Ascendant. These are also created from the mind, as the Throne Worlds are continuously said to be "mind cosmos" or spawned from the mind. So far, this concludes several basics. *Every Ascendant has a Throne World *Throne Worlds are universes *Throne worlds are created via the power of being an Ascendant and originate from the mind But this still just scratches the surface. Throne Worlds can commonly be seen with various typical structures in them such as pillars, canyons, etc. One very common attribute is Throne Worlds having skies of green fire. There's also the actual thrones of the Throne Worlds, but that's better suited for the hax section since that's what's most important. What do Throne Worlds do? Throne Worlds can also be shaped to whatever the user desires. For example, Oryx shaped his Throne World so that within it everything had to obey Sword Logic. Understand that this nightmare logic underpins His nightmare world, and you will see why the ascendant blade has so much power there. Whenever in our passage we find ourselves in need of power—remember that the greatest authority here is a blade made keen by eons of use." "This is the world the Hive craves: a universe creased by the edge of the sharpest sword." Throne Worlds can be used by Ascendants to regenerate their avatars' bodies after physical destruction, gifting them Low-Godly Regeneration. Throne Worlds are remarked as sword spaces where Sword Logic is prevalent. Throne Worlds attempt to drive you mad. This is also shown with the Darkness itself targeting Guardians where they're emotionally weak. Here, Oryx's Throne World tries to rip Mara Sov's mind into a quintillion pieces using the Darkness; a primordial force existing before space-time. Throne Worlds grant whatever the will of the owner is while filling the world around them. Oryx uses this here to make matter surrender to his Throne World. Oryx also uses this to just kill Mara Sov by his will. Category:Blog posts